


My Adonis

by aawake_atnight



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Phan as Greek Mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aawake_atnight/pseuds/aawake_atnight
Summary: Just something I threw together for a challenge on the Phandom Amino-I usually don't write this little, okay, I threw this together in an hour
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 3





	My Adonis

“Phil, please listen to me,” Dan begged from across the table. His lover was more interested in hunting than him. “It’s dangerous.”

“Danny, I know how dangerous it is. That's the fun of it, my dear.” he said gently, shoving food into his mouth. “Oh, my love, how you worry. It’s endearing, but unnecessary.” he said.

Dan huffed. “Then you shall take me with you,” he started, only for Phil to interrupt.  
“Oh, no! No, I will not. You are my fair maiden, not my hunter.” he said.

Dan scoffed, angry. “I am no maiden, Philip. You will not label me as such. No.” he all but growled.  
“Im sorry, my dear, but I don’t need your assistance.”

Dan scoffed, leaning back. “You make me worry, Phil. Please don’t get hurt.” he said, softer.  
“You know I’ll my fine, my eternal beauty.” Phil answered, looking at him, getting up. “I must go. The hunt starts soon.”  
Dan sighed, nodding.

~-~-~-

Days later, Phil had not returned. Then he got the news that he had died.  
“No!” he cried, eyes wide. “No, he can’t be!” he said, pulling on his shoes. “Where? Where does he lay?” he cried, fierce. As soon as his question was answered, he ran.

He ran for hours, tears rolling down his face. Up mountains, through forests, around lakes. He couldn’t feel the pain of his physical exertion. The heartbreak was far too great. 

She found the body of his lover, with Are’s godly standing close by.  
“Why?” he cried. “How could you do this to me?” he asked his loved one.

“You betrayed me.” said his husband. His rightful husband. “You are mine, Aphrodite.” he said harshly, using his godly name. Dan flinched.

“Just leave!” he cried, dropping to Phils side. He shook his head and left to his realm.  
“Oh my Phil, my Adonis.” he whispered, looking at the dead mans face. “I’m sorry. This is my fault, I am guilty.” Dan rolled Adonis onto his front, looking at the tusk holes, still bloody.  
“I will have a proper funeral for you, I promise. I will mourn you for eternity.” he cried, letting the other man's head lay on his lap.

Dan cried for a long while. A half hour, and hour, a week, a year, he didn’t know or care.  
He picked up the corpse, carrying his lover bridal style. As blood dripped onto the ground, Daniel, god of love, beauty, and fertility, willed beautiful red flowers grow from the life-force of his lover. Their love would live on. Dan would not let it die. These flowers were their love, in a new form.

Dan carried Phil all the way back through the trial that he made before, leaving blood red flowers in their wake. He murmured apologises to his beloved, sweet nothings of sorrow.

-~-~-~

The funeral was a beautiful affair, those same crimson flowers decorating the fields where Phil was lay.

Watching all of this happen, Zeus felt bad for the young god. He had found love. But Zeus could just resurrect people.  
He called Aphrodite to his palace on mount olympus.  
“I have a bargain for you. I will let you have your Philip, but for only half of the year. The other half, he will be Hades’.” he said.

“Oh yes! Thank you, O Zeus. Please bring my love back!” he cried, begging.

“I am not done, child. Those flowers, too, will only be growing while he is in the mortal realm.” he finished, raising an eyebrow at the emotional god in front of him. Dan nodded quickly, agreeing to the deal.

The next day, Phil was healed and well, confused, but well. Dan chose not to tell him what really happened, but that didn’t matter. Dan and Phil were happy within each other's arms.


End file.
